The Female Newsie
by pizzafan123
Summary: The Newsies had a major riot in 1899. But it all started with the Manhattan Newsies, who didn't have a leader, but gained one. Jack Kelly or Cowboy. Another Newsie was called Slick for his slicked back hair and smooth attitude. But Slick had a secret. What if he wasn't a he after all. Then 2 newcomers join the newsies. After that, things change.
1. Chapter 1

**Female Newsie**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Life of a Newsie**

 **I have to say, I loved this movie even if it's from 1992 and was disappointed to find out I couldn't watch it in the play version.**

I was woken up by Kloppman's cane smacking into the beds. I groaned, shoving my face in the thin pillow. I let out a muffled groan. "Off it!"

"C'mon, get up! Get up, Slick!"

I got up, shaking my head, jumping from where I was on the top bunk. I heard a cry and I moved away to see I landed on Kid Blink. "Ah, sorry."

"I'll give ya sorry!" He had blond hair and an eyepatch over one eye.

I laughed, dodging to the left and slamming into Mush on the bed, who shoved me off with a groan. I grinned and dodged him again. I was wacked lightly with Kloppmann's cane, it didn't hurt, but I acted like it did. "Ow, youse hurtin' me!"

He snorted out a laugh, waking up the rest of them. "You'll live."

I walked over to my bed, reaching up and snatching a shirt and pair of trousers. I yawned and nodded at a couple of newsies. I washed my face in the tin sink, making sure to get behind my ears and over my head. Most of us were around 13 and over, none of us adults. A couple kids sometimes work the papers and I was 14. I shut off the water.

I went to one of the stalls and shut the door. I stripped my shirt off, keeping the undershirt on underneath and tossing a white linen one with two buttons on the front and pulling brown trousers on as I changed my bottom half. I made sure to tighten the bandages around my chest that I loosened when I slept. I shoved on socks and laced up the boots I 'borrowed' off someone a while ago. I just hope I don't grow anymore.

I wet my hands with water and slicked my dark brown hair back a little, some of it was loose so it wasn't a helmet. It's where my nickname came from. I cut my hair all the time or it would be long. My real name is Alex.

Kloppman was still hollering at the others to get up. I shoved the money I would need to buy the papes in my pocket. I grabbed the only jacket I had, a worn dark brown thing I had for a while. I walked past all the guys walking past me. "Hey, Slick!"

I got a couple slaps on the back and what not. I've been around here since I was 10. Many newbies don't come around much, at least in Manhattan. Harlem or Staten, maybe.

I heard ol' Kloppman yelling as he woke everyone else. "Carry the Banner! Sell the Papers! Sell the Papers!"

I snickered, it's same routine every morning. Everyone was grumbling as they got ready. I was usually one of the first ones that got ready. I just became an early riser over time. I looked around to see Racetrack. "Hey, that's my cigar."

Snipeshooter replied. "You'll steal anudder!"

Blink Kid got them to stop fighting and I stayed out of his line of sight. I didn't know if he wanted revenge for earlier. I chuckled as Crutchy came through, his given name is because he's an actual cripple. He called. "Ah, stop you're ballin'."

"WHO ASKED YOU!?"

I saw Mush laughing loudly at Jack or Cowboy, whatever you wanted to call him. I knew Jack since I got here. When I was 10 and he was 13.

Anyway, Mush was smacking Jack in the chest and he punched him back a couple of times until he walked off. I went back in the bathing area we all had. I was looking on the counter for something I forgot earlier. I was looking through the shelves. Jack and Crutchy came over. I smirked at seeing Jack put shaving cream on his face. "Are you even old enough to use that?"

He shoved my shoulder with a laugh. "Shouldn't you be startin'? Ha, what are you looking for?"

"My cologne."

Jack snickered. "Cologne? Have a date, Slick?"

Racetrack snickered with him across from us. "Put his name to good use."

I felt my face get hot. "Ah, shut up! No, the people are noticing my smell, I guess. Even my charm don't work."

I felt a hard smack around the head. "Say it ain't so."

I glared at Blink Kid. "Ya bum. What's dat for?"

"You know."

He walked over and I glared up at Jack still laughing at me. I had a mischievous idea and grinned slyly. Crutchy muttered. "Uh oh."

I slathered my hand in shaving cream from a bowl. At the same time, I grabbed a bottle of cheap cologne in my other hand. With a wider grin, I plopped my hand on the top of Jack's head, getting the stuff all in his hair.

He jumped and I moved away, almost falling on the floor in my laughter. I heard Crutchy, Racetrack and Mush howling in laughter. I sprayed some of that stuff on. I tossed it back to Jack, who caught it.

"Watch it, Slick! Or I'll shove the cream down youse pants!"

I whistled to myself and I heard them saying loudly. "It's a fine life! Carrying the Banner and living tough and tall!"

I came down the stairs calling out. "What a fine life!"

Kloppmann replied. "You bet it is. Where's the rest of them?"

I looked up and could already hear pounding feet. "They comin', I can here 'em."

I ran out the door before they could trample me. Then we were running and jumping around the street. I followed them. We passed the narrow street where workers were loading barrels in the back of one of those flat wagons. I jumped on one of them barrels and jumped from one to the other without falling, until I missed my footing and landing on my side on the ground.

Snipeshooter pulled me up by the arm. "Great steps, Slick."

I was just laughed at by the other newsies.

I waved them all off. "Yeah, yeah."

I winced at the pain in my side, but moved on. I had worse. All the Newsies were calling and singing in excitement at another day. "Summer stinks and winter's waitin'."

One of the workers yelled at me as we ran past. "Watch it!"

I turned back. "Not a chance!"

I did it every day, they should be used to it. I sang with the rest of them. "Welcome to New York!"

They all jumped off the flat wagon, getting the workers even angrier as he tried to kick one of them. I laughed at that. I ran out around the corner, the others following me. I sung out with them. "It's a fine life! Carrying the Banner with me chums! A mighty fine life! Carrying the Banner with me chums."

I looked back as they jumped to steps and down the street, a group passing me in the front.

"Blowing every nickel as it comes. It's a fine life!"

One called out. "I'm not snoozer! Sleeping makes me antsy! I likes living chancy."

I slid between him and his buddy, the other newsies singing with me. "From Harlem to Delancey!"

"What a fine life! Carrying the Banner through the slums."

Racetrack came over and smacked my shoulder, pointing toward the nun cart. I grinned, they usually gave us something to drink and eat. All of us quieted down and walked off as they sang some church song or something. They took their hats off, but I didn't wear one.

I smiled, giving my most charming look. I was handed some bread and a tin cup of water. Some lady was saying she was looking for her kid, but we don't say nothing even if we did know. Kids have reasons from skipping on their folks.

We turned another corner, calling out. "And I'll say anything I hafta. 'Cause two for a penny. If I take too many, Weasel makes me eat 'em afta-look! They're puttin' up the headlines!"

I jumped on a railing close to a home and flipped off it, landing on my two feet. It was good getting pumped up before we sell, makes us less tired later on.

"We get better stories from the copper on the beat! So where's your spot?"

We passed the guy writing on the _World_ 's board that told the headlines. The _World_ was our paper. I ran with them toward the distribution center. They called. "We need a good assassination!"

I threw an arm around Crutchy. "We need an earthquake or an war!"

I could hear Crutchy laughing. I moved off of him when Snipeshooter called. "We needa crooked politician!"

"Stupid, that ain't news no more!" He was then pelted with caps.

I remember when that was a couple of years ago, it was all over the papes. We all started horsing around.

"Uptown to Grand Central Station! Down to City Hall! We improve our circulation! Walking 'till we fall!"

I jumped over Twitchy, which started him up in his namesake. We usually jumped around before we sold papes. "Still we'll be out there! Carrying the Banner, man to man! The idiot who wrote it must be workin' for the Sun."

I ran into Jack and he threw an arm over my shoulder, we all called. "Soaking every sucker that we can!"

I snickered, sliding around him as he started leaning his weight on me, making his stumble. He was 17 and I was only 14, also I was small for my age. Good for selling, bad for fighting and looking tough.

I chimed in with the rest of them. "The toll is even higher! Why do I miss all the fun? See the headline! Newsies on a mission!"

"Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! While we're out there, Carrying the Banner is the- "

We stopped and we were closer to the papes, but not close enough to stop fooling around. With all the running, I saw I was near Racetrack and Jack. Boots and others were around me.

I looked over and scowled, for once a smile not on my face. It was the Delancey Brothers, Morris and Oscar. Racetrack sniffed around with a cocky look. "Dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night."

He gave a smack to Kid Blink's face. I smirked at the two guys. "Ah, come on, Race. Even the sewer ain't this nasty."

That also got a couple of laughs as the Delancey Brothers sneered and came closer. I stiffened and warned them with a look. I would soak them if they tried anything. Boots said. "Yeah, what Slick said. Too rottin' to be the sewers."

I smirked and Crutchy said from behind me. "Yeah, yeah. It must be the Delancey Brudders!"

I laughed loudly at that, grinning mockingly at them. You might think we were being horrible, but they both were cowards and where just asking to be soaked. Racetrack said as they came close to us. "Hiya boys."

He knocked one of the younger kids down. "In the back, you lousy little shrimp."

I glared and pushed Morris back. "Watch it!"

Oscar snapped. "You wanna get beat again, Slick?"

I scoffed, rubbing my nose angrily. "Youse cowards soaked me two-one, ya know dis!" My accent came out more when I was angry or excited.

Jack patted my shoulder as he moved in front of them. So, I moved to his right side.

Racetrack helped the kid up. "Oh, that's not good to do that, not healthy."

I snapped. "Damn right it's not!"

Jack leaned forward. "You shouldn't be calling people lousey little shrimps Oscar, unless you're referrin' in your brudder here."

My eyebrows raised and I said with the other newsies. "Ohh!"

Racetrack called out. "Hey, 5 to 1, our Cowboy skunks 'em, huh?"

I snorted mockingly at the brothers. "C'mon, even ya know that's not a bet worth nuttin', Race."

The newsies also waved him off, knowing Race loved to bet, he even sold by the tracks.

Jack moved closer to Morris. "That's right, that's an insult. So's this!" He snatched off his hat and I laughed along with everyone else. Stealing one's hat is very insulting and Jack pulled it.

I followed them slower, knowing Jack had it handled. About what they said before about beating me, it was after I sold my papes and it was a slow day. I got attacked by both of them.

When I came over, he kicked Oscar and Morris down from a truck as he kicked them from above one of those overhang things over a store. Jack tossed back the guy's hat. Jack ran around and knocked into two boys. One was Jack's age and the other looked around eight or nine. The eldest looked like the really nicely dressed types. He had a tie and all. Except no coat.

The older one snapped. "What do you think you're doing?"

I raised an eyebrow, he didn't talk like he was a street kid either. I noticed the newsies shove themselves in a crowd to box the brothers in.

I saw them come through. I called out. "Jack, a stench is coming ya way!"

He grinned at the newcomers. "Runnin'."

I cheered with the others in amusement. The brothers bumped into the older new kid. I followed them to the place we got the papes.

I followed the rest and so did the brothers. I rolled my eyes. "Ya don' know when ta quit."

Jack took Morris in a headlock, forcing Oscar to hit him. Then we shoved them away. I used my foot to trip them to the ground. I smirked down at them. "'member, didn't pay ya back yet."

They sneered at me. "You just wait."

I ignored them as Jack climbed on the high green gate that would let us in to get the papes. We pushed open the gate. I was in the middle and I had to run or I would've been run over.

Jack came down and I pushed past people, not wanting to have to wait for my papes. I stood next to Race and Jack.

Oscar and Morris were talking about payback. I grinned at them. They pointed at me. "You too, Slick. We'll get you!"

I spread my arms. "Pick a place, Oscar. I soak ya so bad, you ain't gonna be sellin' for a week!"

He grumbled, but went in the building. Jack was knocking in the door softly. "Mr. Weasel." He started ringing the bell.

"All right, all right. Hold your horses! Hold your horses!"

I chuckled. "Jack, you doin' it wrong."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? How then?"

I took the string for the bell and rang it fast, making the noise twice as loud.

"Dammit, I said hold on!"

Jack was smirking. "Ok, fine."

The door pulled up and Weasel was there, greasy hair and all. Jack asked mockingly. "So, did ya miss me, Weasel? Did ya? Did ya miss me?"

"I told ya a million times. The name is Weisel. Mr. Weisel to you."

Jack picked up a paper. Weasel asked. "How many?"

Jack replied. "Don't rush me, I'm perusin' the merchandize, Mr. Weasel."

I chuckled with everyone else, messing with him was a riot. He was just a crabby old man that would love to see all of us suffer if he could.

Jack smacked his coins down. "The usual."

"100 papes for the wise guy."

I snorted, digging in my pocket for my money. I put down 25 cents. "50 papes, grease ball."

He pointed a finger at me. "It's time ya show some respect."

I shrugged. "It's not me fault, I don' see nothin' worth respecting."

As usual with all of us, mocking Weasel got some laughs. I took my papes and moved aside. I leaned against the wall with my papes. Wondering if I should go to my usual spot today. I looked over the headlines, seeing what I should shout for today.

Headlines don't sell papes, but we use them partly. I heard. "I paid for 20, I only got 19."

My head darted up. I looked over at Jack and Racetrack who were also going over the paper. "He counted it?"

Race gave me the same strange look.

Weasel snapped. "Are you accusing me of lying, kid!?"

"No, I-I just want my paper."

I tucked the bundle of papes under my right arm and stood up. Jack went over. Morris said to him. "He said beat it."

I said sharply. "Ya had wimpy 'ol Morris as ya bodyguard, Weasel?"

Morris snapped. "Shut it, Slick!"

As I backtalked him, Jack also counted the papes from the new kid. Jack said. "No, Weasel, it's 19. It's 19, but don't worry about it. It's an honest mistake, I mean Morris can't count to 20 with his shoes on."

As I smirked, the others laughed. Jack asked. "Race, will you spot me two bits."

Jack knew better than to ask me. I was low, I barely had 2 cents to my name. Jack said. "Anudder 50 for my friend here."

The boy stuttered. "Oh, I-I don't want another 50."

Jack laughed. "Sure you do. Every newsie wants more papes."

I snorted. "That's only if ya can sell 'im."

Jack said. "Shut it, Slick. You'd do just fine with anudder 50."

I gave him a charming smile I usually used on people buying and he laughed. Boots and Crutchy joined him. It's where I got my name from other than my hair. I was a smooth talker and most of my sales came from girls.

Racetrack asked. "What are you, stupid?"

"I don't want your papes."

I pointed at him. "They're yours now."

He glared. "No, they are not."

 _He talked real proper. Where does he come from?_

He said. "I don't take charity from anyone."

I nodded my head in respect, at least that's something. I muttered as I almost finished looking through my paper. "Too bad Jack don't do charity."

The others followed him out. I walked off. "See ya bums later."

I got a couple of shoves for that. I knew he was going to pull something with them. Jack called. "Meet me at my usual spot when you done or almost done, Slick."

I waved a hand. "Got it, Cowboy!"

I walked over to my usual spot, where no other newsies were. I waved the papers around. "EXTRA, EXTRA! BABY WITH FOUR HEADS BORN OUTTA WEDLOCK!"

A man raised an eyebrow, handing me a penny, before moving. I smiled, pocketing the coin. I moved a little down the street. I saw one girl I knew. I moved away from her sight and slicked my hair back with my hands with my famous grin. She was traveling with a friend of hers. I bowed my head as they came by me. "Oh, Miss Marie-Anne, I'm a lucky boy for seeing ya today."

She flushed as she always did. She handed me a penny. "Is it a good paper, Mr. Alex?"

I shook my head, smiling brightly. "I think we know each other well 'nough that ya can call me Alex."

She ducked her head down. I handed her a pape. I looked over to her friend. "And who is this lovely lady? I apologize for not having a cap to tip off to you."

Marie-Anne smiled as her friend blushed. "This is Alex, he's a paperboy."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, the pleasure's mine."

"Mr. Alex? What's the paper about today?"

I smiled at her kindly. "We'll the rioting is mighty serious. Many have been hurt."

Her eyes widened. "I do wish to know what father and Rio talk about. I'll take one."

I smiled charmingly at her. I gave her a pape, listening to them giggle about how 'handsome' I was as they walked off. I snorted to myself, if only they knew. I worked the corner for a while and the sun was coming down hard. Another lady came by and I smiled charmingly. "Ma'am, I'd love if you'd by a paper. Did you hear about the four-headed baby?"

She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. A man followed her side and he glared at me. "Why're you looking at my wife that way, boy!?"

I smirked at him. "Simpily selling papes, sir. Have to eat sometime."

The women looked sadly at me. I changed from the 'cocky boyish look' to the 'sad hungry orphan child'. The women handed me a nickel. My eyes widened in genuine surprise. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Mary, that's enough!"

I handed her the pape with a grin and the man snapped. "That's enough I said."

Before I realized it, I was grabbed by the back of my jacket and shirt collar, then kicked in the rear where he let go and I landed on my front. I grunted, holding the papers tightly to my side so they wouldn't scatter.

"Henry, don't!"

Mary was kneeling by my side. I stood up with a grimace. "It's quite alright, Ma'am."

At least I got money, the kick to the seat of my pants was worth it. He was steaming mad behind me. Before I got soaked, I told her. "It's fine." I took her hand and pulled her up and got out of there before he went to attack me. It wouldn't look good for when I'd sell tomorrow if I fought with him.

That happened a lot of times with brothers, fathers and husbands. It's just part of the job. I still had a few papes left. I decided to go see Jack and sell the rest there.

I only had about 4. I walked there and saw the wrestling ring Jack picked as his spot. People were crowded and yelling loudly. I smiled at the young lady my age. "EXTRA! FIRE ON MAJOR BUILDINGS IN NEW YORK!"

The girl looked at me and my grin, coming over. "Is this true, sir?"

I grinned at her, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on it. "The name is Alex, pleasure miss…"

"Anna, Mr. Alex."

I let go, licking my lip slightly. Her hand tasted weird. She said. "I'll take one, one second."

"John!"

A boy around Jack's age came over. "What is it, Annie?"

"Can you buy a paper from this gentleman?"

The boy, John looked at me suspiciously. "What did this boy do to want you to want the paper?"

"He made it sound interesting."

The boy scoffed. "I'm sure he did. Listen, rat, you touch my sister, you're in for a beat down."

"John, stop it!"

I just grinned boyishly at him. "No, sir. Just sellin' papes."

He rolled his eyes, giving me a penny. Grinning wider, I gave him a pape.

I walked off, winking at the girl when the brother wasn't looking. She giggled at me. I sold the rest of them doing the same type of stuff I did before.

The boy from before at the Distribution Office was around. "Is he serious?"

"That's Slick for ya!"

I turned to see Jack and the two newcomers standing around. I shoved the rest of my money in my pocket. I had about 56 cents in my pocket, a good run. Normally I only make 50 cents on 50 papes and half goes to the next day.

I asked. "Who are ya?"

The younger kid said. "I'm Les!"

I smiled down at the young kid. The older one said. "David."

I nodded. "Name's Alex, but everyone dat's not a girl calls me Slick."

David muttered. "I can see why."

I raised my eyebrows, getting angry. "You judging me, genius?"

Jack raised his hands, putting one on my shoulder. "Nah, he's not. He's not used to our side."

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry, David. Have too many fools judging, don' need anudder to do it."

He nodded back. I was about to shake with him. I spit in my hand and he flinched back. I rose an eyebrow. "What?"

Jack chuckled. "He don't spit shake."

I burst into laughter. "What? Alright. Hey, Les? Shake, you gotta spit first."

David said. "Hey, wait- "

"Sure!" The kid spit in his hand, shaking mine. I used my other hand to ruffle his hair.

Les asked. "You Cowboy's age?"

I grinned a that, puffing up with pride. Jack laughed at me. He rung an arm around my neck. "Naw, this squirt is 14. Nothin' on me."

I shoved him off before he could shove me into a headlock, what he did when he was making fun of me.

David suddenly said. "You know that guy?"

My eyes widened. "Shit! Jack, it's Snyder!"

He looked up too and we ran off. I grabbed the kid and pulled him forward in front of us. David called. "Hey, my brother- "

I called back. "You want 'im ta get caught! Let's go!"

Jack cried. "Hurry up, it's the Bulls!"

We couldn't tell him he was part of the Refuge right now, we had no time.

We tried to run off as fast as we could.

 _Slick's run in with the Delancey Brothers._

 _I was late, later than I would usually get out from selling papes. Some newsie was out on my spot before I was so it was hard to get a spot and it seemed a lot of girls were with male figures and they got angry once they saw my selling point, making it hard to sell my last papes._

 _I was walking toward the lodge, when I was yanked from behind. I yelped as my arms were pulled behind me. I was Oscar Delancey in front of me which had to mean his brother, Morris was holding my arms behind my back. I wrinkled my nose at them. "Looks like I found what that smell was. Heard of a bath 'fore?"_

 _Oscar grabbed the front of my shirt and I shifted a little in place. I glared up at him. He grinned nasty at me. "Look who we caught, Mori?"_

 _I heard him snicker from behind me. "Yeah, he ain't so slick now."_

 _I laughed with him. "Morris Delancey ain't so smart. How does that feel, Oscar? To have a stupid brudder?"_

" _SHUT UP!" Morris yanked my arms higher up my back. I grunted in pain, shutting my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, I was hit in the face by Oscar._

 _I let out a yell. "You coward!"_

 _Oscar snapped. "Shut up!" I was punched in the stomach a couple of times. I pulled away, but Morris held my arms tighter. I needed to get of this, it was getting bad. I wasn't the strongest of us, but I wasn't the weakest either._

 _As he hit me in the face again and Morris was pulling on my arms, I knew I had to get out of this. The Bulls would just ignore it if they saw. I shook my head at the hit to my face. I was getting dizzy. I dropped and Morris lost his grip._

 _I slammed my elbow into his chest a couple times. He let me go and I tackled his brother. I punched him in the face a couple of times before Morris attacked me._

 _I swore to myself loudly as I was thrown to the floor. Oscar was cursing at me as he kicked me in the ribs. I grunted. "Leave me 'lone!"_

" _He wants us to leave him alone!"_

 _They laughed and after hitting me some more, they walking off laughing. I groaned and rolled on my back. I hated them. It was pitch dark, I just hope everyone was sleeping. Something that I wanted to do. I shook my head, standing up. My head was pounding and so was the rest of me._

 _I stumbled to the lodging house. I opened the door and saw Kloppman was asleep since he wasn't out here. I stumbled to my bed and grabbed sleep pants and a shirt. I walked into one of the bathroom stalls and closed the door behind me._

 _After taking my shirt and undershirt off, I looked at my side. The bandages wrapping my chest came loose. I tightened them a little when I heard footsteps. I put the undershirt back on and put the sleeping shirt and pants._

 _Feeling my head, I felt the dried blood. So far, it was a bruised body and bloody head. Nothing too bad. I ran a hand through my now messy hair._

 _I opened the door, only to flinch in surprise when I saw Jack. His eyes widened and his face looked shocked when he saw me. "S-slick? What happened to youse?"_

 _I stared at him in surprise. "Uh…nuttin' Jack."_

 _Jack shook his head. "I don' believe dat."_

 _I waved my arms before wincing. "Quiet, don' want the others hearing."_

" _Then, tell me Slick."_

 _I felt my face redden in embarrassment. I got soaked by the Delancey brothers, I didn't want to tell anyone that. "C'mon, just couple a' bruises."_

" _You get banged up, sellin'?"_

" _Nah, I mean yeah."_

 _He glared at me, grabbing me by the front of my shirt and snapping lowly. "Alex, stop lying to me."_

 _I winced, I looked up to Jack, even if I wasn't in the habit of admitting it. He was like an older brother to me. I looked away from him. "Fine, fine. I got soaked…by the Delancey Brudders."_

 _He dropped me in shock. "What?"_

 _I looked at the ground. "Yeah, Jack. Laugh it up. I was comin' to the Lodge and dey grabbed me."_

 _He didn't laugh and I felt a hand mess up my hair. I looked up to see Jack smiling at me. He gave me a cocky grin. "Don't worry much, Slick. Youse only 14 and small at dat. Dey closer to my age. And youse had to fight two of 'em. C'mon, time ta sleep."_

 _I sighed and then winced. "Okay."_

 _He looked at my face and I flinched back. "That's a good bruise there. You can use that for tomorrow's papes."_

 _I shrugged. "I guess-what're ya doin'!?"_

" _Checkin' ya, calm down." He lifted my shirt halfway and I grabbed his arm._

" _Hey, stop!"_

 _Jack slapped a hand over my mouth. "Shush!" He stopped moving my shirt in my middle of my chest and I was relieved, the bandages weren't even showing. He prodded something on my right side. I hissed. "Ow!"_

 _He let go of my shirt. "Ya good. Night."_

 _He patted the back of my head. I went to my bunk on the top, wincing as it hurt me with the bruises. Jack gave me a wave and turned on his side._

 _We were lucky we didn't wake anyone else, even if I had to answer to them in the morning._

 _They were curious and I had to tell them. They were angry Delancey hurt one of us, but that was it. I did get a lot of selling with sympathy and awe at my battle wounds._

 _I still hated the Delancey Brothers and was going to pay them back._

 **How was that? I wanted to go for the non-romance direction as more Newsies stories go, not that there's a problem, just wanted to make this more original. Cause the whole girl disguising as a boy thing isn't new.**

 **Something I was curious about, why do they always tuck the hair away instead of cutting it when they hid to be a boy? Either way is fine, my character has short hair.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Female Newsie**

 **Chapter 2**

 **This took a little longer than I hoped it would, but here you go. It's long, longer than my first chapter. I like writing long chapters, even if they take me a little bit. Good for character interaction and all that.**

 **Disclaimer: I usually don't put this because it's obviously not mine, but I don't own anyone or anything, but my own characters.**

I was running forward as fast as I could. We ran into the ring, dodging the fighters and running off. Jack told me that he had it out for him for something stupid. He was Jack so I believed him. He never lied to us before. I followed Jack in a narrow alleyway, Les in front of me and David behind me. Jack called. "C'mon!"

We got out and followed Jack into the street. I lifted Les up from under his arms and put him near Jack before I let him go. "Keep up with Jack!"

"That's my little brother!"

We were still running and David was in step with me. I said back. "Yeah, and if ya don' want 'im being caught, youse best let 'im be with Jack."

We ran some more and David sped up, keeping close to Les and Jack. I guess was that he didn't trust Jack with Les. He seemed like the uptight type. We went up some stone stairs and went into this building, I was right on their heels. Jack called. "Sleeper!"

I saw the guy on the floor sleeping and I easily jumped over him, going past Les and David. We up all the steps, passing a couple of people. I heard what had to be Snyder following us. We ran up the top of the stairs, ending on the roof. I huffed from next to Jack, the two behind us. "What now, Jack?"

"C'mon Slick, this way."

I followed him down the roof and stopped for a moment. I snapped. "Are you crazy?!"

He grinned at me before jumping with a yell. I looked over and rolled my eyes. It was a slight jump. "Ya lousy bastard!"

He snickered at me and I huffed before jumping down, crouching next to him. I whispered. "Where's Les and David?"

I didn't know either of them well, but I didn't want them to be caught either. Jack's eyes widened in horror and then he poked his head over the little wall blocking us from the roof's sight. He told them to come over, whispering and looking at the door we came out of.

Les and David both came over, sitting next to us. I was between Jack and David with Les on his other side. Snyder was yelling. "SULLIVAN! WAIT TILL I GET YOU BACK TO THE REFUGE!"

As he yelled like a crazy person, we snuck off, this being the only time we'd be able to get away. Jack said to me. "C'mon, we're goin' ta Medda's."

I nodded. "Yeah, safest place."

David said to us. "What are you two talking about?"

I smirked. "Guess youse'll have ta see, won't ya?"

He gave me a dirty look, which I ignored. We ran around the city until we ended up in front of Medda's. I grinned and went to go forward, but David said. "I'm not going to run anywhere else!"

David was blocking the door to get inside and I wish he'd move. David was facing him, an angry and annoyed look on his face. Jack just moved him aside and walked in confidently.

I followed him. "C'mon."

As we walked in, we were about to climb the stairs. David snapped. "I want some answers!"

Jack shushed him, but David said. "Who is he and why was he chasing you? And what is this Refuge?"

Jack gave him an annoyed look, but turned to face him fully. "Refuge is just jail for kids. The guy chasing me is Snyder. He's the warden."

Les looked at Jack, shocked. "You were in jail?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Les gaped. "Why?"

I leaned against the railing as he said. "Well, I was starvin', so I stole some food."

David rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. Food."

I glared at him. "He's tellin' the truth, you ain't lived like you might not eat for days, so keep your trap shut."

Jack did tell me about why he was there, it's how I knew about Snyder in the first place, then again, everyone knew about the Refuge and Snyder being the warden.

Jack patted my shoulder and we were about to go up when David said. "Well, he called you Sullivan." He looked at me. "You heard it."

I scowled. "Jack's name is his name, don't matter what others call 'im. He's Jack n' Cowboy."

Jack nodded his head. "Slick's right. The name's Kelly. Jack Kelly. You think I'm lyin'?"

David narrowed his eyes. "Well, you have a way of improving the truth."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

David grabbed his brother and I moved to the steps, to stand at Jack's shoulder. David looked at me and then asked Jack. "Why was he chasing you?"

Jack said. "Because I escaped."

Les eyes were wide. "Woah, how?"

Jack smirked. "This big shot gave me a ride out in his carriage."

I grinned with him, knowing who he was talking about. David looked at him coldly. "I bet it was the mayor."

"No, Teddy Roosevelt, you ever heard of 'im?"

I smirked at David and he sent me an annoyed stare back.

I then heard. "What's going on here? Out! Out! Out!"

I recognized the voice and me and Jack shared a grin.

It was Medda. She had red hair and really green eyes. Today she was wearing a purple dress. Jack turned to her with a smile. "You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye, would you Medda?"

I snickered as he walked up the stairs toward her. She smiled warmly at him, hugging him. "Ah, Kelly. Where ya been, kid? Oh, I miss seeing you up in the balcony."

"Hangin' on your every word."

He kissed her hand and I heard David mutter. "I thought that was Slick's job."

I let out a laugh. I heard her say. "Is that Alex down there? Come here, honey."

I smiled, walking up and giving her one of my most charming grins. "Hey, Medda. A pleasure seeing ya."

She hugged me and I grabbed her hand, letting her down the stairs. I obviously didn't feel the attraction Jack did, but I did care about and was fond of her.

Jack said. "So Medda, this is David and Les. "

Medda smiled. "Hello."

Jack continued. "And this is the greatest star of the Vaudeville Stage today. Miss Medda Lawksen, the Swedish Meadowlark."

Medda laughed, bowing. "Velcome gentlemen."

I let go of Medda's hand. I spread my arms and turned halfway toward her. "To make it better, you owns the place."

Jack was grinning widely at David, who was staring in surprise at Medda. I snickered, I wondered how love struck he would be when he sees her show. Medda leaned down until she was at eye level with Les. She said softly. "What have we here? Aren't you the cutest little thing, yes you are!"

She tickled the purple feather in his face. I smirked. Les then started coughing, covering his mouth with his hand. Meeda leaned forward, worried. "Are you alright?"

Les said softly. "Buy my last pape, lady?"

I grinned widely at that, smacking Jack's arm. Medda no doubt knew he was playing her or trying to, nothing got past her. "Hey, lookie here."

Jack sent me the same look, looking amused. Medda said. "Oh, you're good."

Jack laughed.

Medda looked back at us. "This kid is really good." She turned back to Les. "Speaking to one professional to another, I think you got a great future."

I spoke up. "Get this, Medda, he's been 'ere one day."

She looked surprised. "Oh really?"

Jack asked. "Is it alright if we stay here a little while, Medda?"

I nodded my head, we needed to stay here until Snyder gave up and stopped looking. He was like a stubborn dog with a bone.

Medda said she was fine with us staying. Mostly because she knew me and Jack. Also, she had a soft spot for us newsies. Medda said. "Sure, Toby just give my guests whatever they want."

I grinned at that, I would never say no to free stuff. I grabbed something to snack on, following the other two and making sure Les was catching up behind me. We sat down in the balcony sidelines and heard a loud voice say. "And Miss Medda Larksen!"

She started to sing, cooing at the audience. I grinned at the widely gaping grin Jack had and the love struck expression David has and when he followed her when she moved around the stage. I snickered.

David glared at me. "What?"

I nudged him, laughing. "Surprised you ain't droolin' yet."

He pointed toward Medda and said. "That don't effect you, aren't you 14?"

Jack, still with the wide grin said after throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Slick over 'ere is smooth with so many of 'em, he don't get effected much."

He messed up my hair and I dodged away, huffing. "Stop that!"

I used my hands to slick my hair back. Considering it was wet before, I didn't like the stiff pieces in my face and it just looked strange like that.

Jack just grinned.

David still sent me a glare, his cheeks flushing pink. "Shut up."

I just grinned to where my face was starting to hurt.

As we talked, Medda was going to the other side of the stage. Les looked lost as Jack and David stared at the show. I chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry kid, you'll learn about that stuff when your older."

He looked even more lost, but nodded his head anyway, eating the free things he was given. It was entertaining to watch her.

We waved at Medda as we left and she gave us a cheerful smile. We walked out the back door and Jack stuck a cigarette in his mouth, lighting the other end. It didn't even bother me, I've been around so many of the boys smoking, either cigars, stolen pipes or cigarettes, I barely recognized the scent.

Jack asked. "So, you like that?"

I noticed it was nighttime. Me and Jack needed to get back soon. Les was leaning against the wall and I came from behind Jack and out of the narrow lip that opened up into the street. David was still behind Jack.

David went up to Jack, a look of awe on his face. "She's beautiful. How do you know her?"

Jack tilted his head to the side. "Uh, she was a' friend of my fadder's."

David turned to look at me. "How do you know her?"

I shrugged. "Jack introduced me to 'er."

David nodded his head, turning his head to look at the closed door. I could still hear a small bit of the instruments from out here. Jack moved next to me, sitting in the chair I was leaning next to. He said. "C'mon Les, you want to shine my shoes for me?"

I rolled my eyes with a laugh. "Don' use the kid."

He shoved my arm. "I'm not."

David said, looking up from something in his hands. "Uh, it's getting late. My parents are going to be worried. What about yours?" He was looking at the both of us.

Jack said. "There out West looking for a place to live. Like this." He pulled out a book from his pocket. "See, that's Santa Fe, New Mexico. As soon as they find the right ranch, they're gonna send for me."

Les asked. "Then you'll be a real cowboy, right?"

Jack nodded. "Right."

I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't really believe Jack when he talked about this, but I didn't say anything. We all had things we didn't want to talk about, we didn't bother each about it. Like how Crutchy really felt or why Racetrack liked to bet or even where our parents were. There were just some things you didn't ask.

David was looking at me. "What about you?"

I shifted against the wall, staring at the ground. "Uh…I dunno. Haven't seen 'em in years."

Les looked at me shocked. "Woah! In years?!"

I nodded, looking up with a smirk. "Yeah, but who needs 'em. Being stuck with my folks was bad. Now I'm free!"

Les' eyes widened with an awed look. David was give me a look like he didn't believe me. When they weren't looking at me, Jack patted me on the shoulder a couple of times.

He let out, but I got the message. Before anything else was said, there was something going on down the street. David and Jack were running toward it. I let out a swear. "Dammit, c'mon Les!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. He yelped, but kept up with me. I let go once he did. There was a lot of yelling, the type from fighting. A bunch of people were running and I flinched when fire was around, we backed against a brick wall so we wouldn't be trampled.

David said, his voice screaming to heard over everyone else. "Jack! Slick! Why don't we go back to my place and divvy up! You can meet my folks!"

I raised an eyebrow at that, staring at him. He gave me a honest look back. I looked over to see two older men, in their 40's fighting.

Jack said cheerfully. "It's the Trolley Strike, Dave. These couple of dumbasses must have got out of the joint or somethin'!"

David was looking worried. "Jack, let's get out of…Slick, please talk to him!"

I gave him a look of unease, I didn't know about parents, I wasn't good with them. I really didn't want to go to his place. Jack just laughed. "Maybe, we'll get a good headline, tomorrow."

Jack threw an arm over David's shoulder, but I didn't see a reason for worry from the strike. If the Bulls leave us alone, we should be fine. Jack knelt down and I saw that Les was knocked out. I grinned, amused. "He's out."

Jack carefully put him over his shoulder. "You comin', Slick?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "I dunno…"

He grinned at me. "Come on, don' make me go 'lone."

I rolled my eyes, following him. David took the lead, bringing us to his home. It looked like he lived near the apartment buildings. I was behind all of them when they went inside. Jack was behind David. Jack reached behind him and pulled on my jacket. "C'mon, don' worry."

I grimaced at that, I rather sleep out here. But Jack was pulling harder on my jacket, so I groaned knowing he's never going to leave me be and walked inside. That had Jack letting go of me, I could imagine the cocky grin on his face. It made me roll my eyes.

I heard an adult female voice say. "My God! What happened?!"

David tone was kinder, which made sense since this was his family. "Nothing Mama, he's just sleeping."

I looked to see the woman that talked, a pretty lady with blond hair. Some man who must've been his father said. "Dinner's been made for you, where have you been?"

David put his coins on the table and I leaned awkwardly on the wall as Jack put Les down on a bed. David waved at me and Jack. "These are my selling partners and friends, Jack Kelly and uh, Alex."

I'm happy he used that instead of my street name, I was not explaining to his parents why I have that name. Especially in front of his mother. His father had his arm in a sling. Jack shook his other hand and I did too, he said. "Hello."

I nodded back. David pointed at his table, where a girl around Jack's age was sitting. "That's my sister, Sarah."

She smiled at us and I grinned back, going back to something I was used to. She was knitting something. David's father said. "Ester, why don't we invite David's friends for dinner? Why don't you add a little more water to the soup?"

He kissed her cheek and smiled warmly at her. I shifted, uncomfortable from where I was. They looked happy, this looked like a great place. I said. "Uh, no thank you, sir. I don' wanna bother ya."

He chuckled. "It's fine, I don't see a problem."

I tried to shrug it off, like it didn't matter. "If you say so."

We sat around the table and it was raining hard by the time dinner was done. No way we were getting to the Lodge now. We were eating the soup and it tasted good. I haven't tasted something like this in who knows how long. Jack grinned. "I gotta say, from what I saw today, your boys are a' couple of born newsies. Can I have a little more?"

I nodded my head when Jack looked at me. "It's true, from what I seen, they can sell really good."

I passed my dish to Sarah with a smile, staring out at the thundering sky. Jack said, leaning back in the chair. "So with my experience, Sl-Alex's skill and their hard work, we can peddle a thousand a' week and not ever break a sweat."

David's father shot us a disbelieving look. "That many?"

Jack nodded his head. "Maybe more when the headlines are good."

I fought off my grin, remembering what we thought of headlines. Of course they didn't know, so it was a good thing to use. I smirked as Sarah sat next to Jack, saying quickly. "So, what makes a headline good?"

My smirk turned into a grin at Jack's slow smile. I knew that look. He grinned. "You know, um, catchy words like uh, maniac or corpse or uh let's see, love nest or nude."

I snorted. "Jacky, watch what ya say."

Jack sent me a glare.

The parents looked amused, but still. Pulling what I usually did (even if he meant it seriously instead of a selling line) in front of her parents was bad, even for him. He looked awkwardly at said parents, realizing what he was doing. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry. I'm talking too much."

David's father was smiling though as he leaned forward. "Sarah, go get the cake your mother is hiding in the cabinet."

David's mother looked annoyed, but it was strange. I didn't see the same anger I've seen with adults when they were angry. Almost play-annoyed like how the boys and me would get when we played around. "That's for your birthday tomorrow!"

The man waved a hand. "I have enough birthdays, this is a celebration."

David and his mother cheerfully got plates and forks and knifes and whatever else. I shared a look with Jack, he was grinning. I felt myself smile, they were so nice.

David said as he went across the room. "This is only the beginning, Papa. The longer I work, the more money I make."

His father tone was cheerful, but stern at the same time. "You only work until I go back to the factory then you go back to school like we promised."

That makes sense, that must be where the older man ruined his arm and why I never seen David and Les before. Sarah came over with a sweet smile. "Happy birthday, Papa."

They all surrounded him and Sarah finally sat down. She was walking around all through dinner. They shared some moment and I looked away, staring at the bare wooden table in front of me. Jack got some cake and then so did I. I looked at it in surprise, birthday cake…wow.

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

Jack muttered the same thing next to me. I took a bite of cake and slapped a hand over my mouth when I heard Les singing the song while he was sleeping from what Medda was doing. I ducked my head and felt my shoulders shake. I felt Jack snickering next to me and knew David was also laughing.

His mother's voice was stern. "Hm? What is this, David?"

I laughed some more, grinning widely. We finished eating and they told us to leave the plates. I nodded with another smile. "Thanks for the food."

David's mother smiled at both me and Jack. "It's no problem, why don't the three of you go outside."

We nodded and I stood with them on the steel stairs connected to the apartments. I was standing on the other side of Jack and we leaned on the railing. Jack asked. "How'd your Pop get hurt?"

David looked down before smiling sheepishly. "He got hurt at the factory, it was an accident. He was no good to them, so they fired him. He's got no union to protect him."

I shrugged. "That's why I don' work in 'em factories no more."

David looked over at me. "Your worked in a factory?"

I nodded, frowning. "Yeah, didn' like it, so I stopped."

Truthfully, the hours were bad and the pay not worth it when I was getting sick day in and day out.

"David, it's time to come in."

David said. "Alright, night."

I went in front of Jack, already going down the stairs, I knew he was following me. David called. "Wait, Jack! Slick, why don't you too stay here tonight?"

I shook my head. "Nah, we're good. Right, Jack?"

He nodded as I moved down the stairs, the metal clanging under my boots. Jack nodded again. "Yeah, we got our own place. Your parents are real nice, Dave. Like mine."

David looked at me. "About what you said before…"

I waved a hand, laughing stiffly. "Don' worry about that, Davy. I'm alright."

I didn't talk about my parents with anyone. Not even Jack or Racetrack or Crutchy. Jack smiled. "Carrying the Banner."

I got down and waiting for Jack to come with me. He sat on the stairs. I knew that look on his face, he wanted to be left alone. "Hey, Cowboy. I'm gonna head to the Lodge, okay?"

He stared at me, then grinned, though it lacked the usual happiness. "Okay, watch out for 'em Delancey's."

I waved a hand. "Got it, not even scared."

I shoved my hands in my pockets as the wind hit me on the back of my neck. I ducked my head and walked forward toward the Lodge. I knew that place from anywhere. I admit, I was a little worried. I was going to soak those brothers if they came, but I was still worried. They were still bigger and older than me and outnumbered me.

Nothing happen though and I walked in the Lodge. I walked around, waving to a couple of them saw me.

I walked over to Crutchy and started talking to him. "Hey! How'd today go?"

He grinned when he saw me, waving his hand. He was sitting on one of the lower bunks. We didn't really have our own, we just went on the one that was empty. I leaned my arm on the bunk above him, looking down. He said. "Good, where I went, it's was easy to buy from a cripple."

I nodded. "Yeah, got a' couple of men mad, but met some ladies today."

He laughed loudly, grinning wider. "Well, that's how you sell 'em."

I looked around. I asked. "You seen Race?"

He shook his head. "Naw, he was beatin' on the horses today. Where's Jack?"

I shrugged. "He's comin'." I yawned. "Night."

He yawned back. "Night, Slick."

I grabbed the top of the bunk, untying my boots and dropping them down. I took my jacket off, putting it on the bed post. I decided to just sleep in my clothes today.

"Ow! Slick, watch it!" That was Boots, he was both shorter and darker skinned than me.

I said, laying down. "Sorry!"

I turned on my side and reached under my shirt, loosening the bandages around my chest. It hurt really bad if I kept them on overnight. I let out a groan of relief and went to sleep.

/ / / / / / / /

Kloppman was waking us up and I rolled out of bed, doing the same routine as before. Going into the stall and dressing in a white shirt, trousers, my boots and jacket. I slicked my hair back and sprayed some of the cologne on.

I then checked my pockets for my coins. You don't know how bad it is to walk all the way to get your papes and then having to go to the Lodge before coming back. And then by that time, someone steals your usual spot and then you have to find somewhere else, selling less papes. I caught with Jack as we hooted and hollered down the streets. My stomach was growling, but the nuns weren't out today.

Jack nudged my shoulder. "You get to the Lodge okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah I did. That was some food last night, huh?"

He laughed, grinning at me. "That's for sure, Slick or is it Alex?"

I scrunched up my nose. "Yeah well, I couldn't just go by Slick, ya know."

He chuckled again. "Yeah, at least not in front of Dave's folks."

I snorted, wiggling my eyebrows with a wide grin. "You were the one sayin' stuff at the table. Nude, corpse and what not."

He shoved my shoulder hard, making me stumble. "Shut up, how 'bout this!"

I yelped as he grabbed my neck from behind, messing up my slicked back hair. I moved away and swore. "Dammit, Cowboy, know it off! I just fixed it!"

He snickered. "It's what you get."

I rolled my eyes, slicking my hair back to like it was before, wiping my hands on my pants.

I heard as we arrived to get the papes. "They raised the price!"

My head snapped up, it was Kid Blink and he looked boiling mad. My eyes widened in shock and we ran over to him. Jack asked. "What?"

Kid Blink snapped. "Can you believe that, Jack?! 10 cents a' hundred! It's bad enough we got to eat what we don't sell!"

I snapped back. "No way! We can barely afford what we pay!"

Kid Blink yelled. "That's what I'm sayin'!"

I looked at Jack worriedly. "Jack?"

He was just staring at where we get our papes. I noticed David was here and nodded at him, he gave me a nod back.

"This will bust me! I'm barely making living right now."

Boots shook his head. "Looks like I'm back to livin' on the streets."

I frowned worriedly at that. "No way, we can't do that!"

Boots shook his head at me. "What choice do we 'ave?'

I ran a hand through my hair, loosening it up. "I don' know, somethin'!"

They all started arguing themselves, calling Pulitzer greedy and what not. I believed it, they all were. I saw Jack go up to Weasel and left him alone. We needed to figure this out.

Jack came back over and Kid Blink said. "They can' do this to me, Jack."

A newsie snapped. "They can do whatever they want, it's they're stinkin' paper!"

Boots complained. "It ain't fair, we ain't got no rights at all."

Jack sat down, but I stayed standing. I was pacing back and forth, trying to think of what to do, where to work. Racetrack stormed over. "Come on, it's a rigged deck! They got all the marbles!"

Another newsie said. "We got no choice, let's just get our lousy paper when we still got some."

I was worried though. "We can't do that!"

He asked. "And why not?"

I threw my arms in the air. "And what's stoppin' them from doing it again, huh?"

That caused more arguments and we all started yelling at each other. I was arguing with Boots about what he was saying earlier.

I then stopped when I heard a high voice cry out. "Clear out! Clear out! Give him some room."

I looked over to see Les jumping and going under the boys in front of him. I was a little farther from Jack, since I was with the other newsies. Les sat next to Jack on his side. "Let him think!"

I stared at Jack, was he going to think of something? I knew Jack didn't know everything, but he knew a lot of things. He grabbed a cigarette from Race and blew in the smoke. I knew that was to stall time. I sighed, don't tell me he has nothing.

Race shared a look with me and rolled his eyes. I shrugged. I knew all the newsies eyes were on Jack. Race asked. "Jack, you done thinkin' yet?"

"HEY! HEY! ONLY _WORLD_ EMPLOYES ON THIS SIDE OF THE GATE!"

I stiffened in anger at Weasel's voice. I knew he was enjoying this. We snapped at him, but then turned back to Jack. I sighed when he didn't say anything. "Okay, I get it. You got nuttin'."

Jack raised his hands. "Wait a minute, one thing is for sure, if we don't sell papes, nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates 'till they put the price down to where it was!"

I nodded to myself, that sounded like a good idea. David was staring at like he didn't believe what he was saying. "Like what, a strike?"

I brightened up at the idea, I remembered most of what I sell and strikes were one of the big things that always showed up. But if we were going to do that…

Jack jumped up. "Yeah, a strike!"

They all started yelling at him. Race snapped. "Are you out a' your mind!?"

I raised my hands in front of me and shouted. "Woah, woah! Hey, hold on 'ere! Jack may be on to somethin' right now. We- "

Race said, slapping me on the shoulder. "Now, listen Slick, I know you always agree with Jack, but this time it's too far!"

I reddened, embarrassed. "I do not! I agree with 'im 'ere! C'mon!"

Jack rose up at my side, yelling. "See, Slick agrees with me! It's a good idea!"

I heard David tell Jack. "I was just joking!"

He said something else, but I didn't hear it. Jack then said louder. "But if we go on strike, then we are a union, right?"

I perked up. "A union?"

I knew what that was, I thought only factory workers had that. David shook his head at both of us. "No, we're just a bunch of angry kids without money…Maybe if we got every newsies in New York, but…"

My eyes widened at that. In the whole state, there had to be hundreds of us. Jack most away from us, saying. "Yeah so, we organize! Crutchy, you take for collection! We'll get all the newsies in New York, together!"

David said. "Jack, this isn't a joke! You saw what happened to those trolley workers."

I winced at that, the beat down from the Delancey Brothers would be nothing compared to that. Jack said. "Yeah, that's anudder good idea! A newsie that doesn't join us, then we bust their heads." He smacked his fist in his hand.

I jumped up, getting excited for doing this. "Yeah, we'll soak 'em!"

A couple of the newsies cheered with me.

Stuff never goes good for us poor folk, if we can actual win or get something to be heard, I was all for it. It was about time!

David said. "Slick, no!"

I grimaced and ignored him, he had that scolding tone I didn't want to listen to. David then ran up to Jack and started arguing with him. Jack stopped as we followed him. I fell more to the back. Jack called. "Dave is right! Pulitzer and Hearst are a' bunch a' rich fellas! I mean…they own dis city! So, do you really think a' bunch of street rats like us can make a difference?! The choice has got to be yours! Are we gonna take what they give us or are we gonna strike?"

I looked around, no one was saying anything. Who was going to? Les did. "Strike!"

They got us going and I could feel it, we were going to strike! David grabbed his brother. I moved over, so I was in the middle again. A newsie called. "Keep talkin' Jack!"

"Tell us what to do!"

I heard Jack say quietly. "You tell what to do, Dave."

David did seem to know a lot of stuff like this. "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights."

Jack yelled. "Hey, listen! Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect…the rights…of the workin' boys of New York!"

Even if I knew David was helping, I still cheered. We needed this strike. Jack said something to David and then he stood on the statue behind him. "Pulitzer and Hearst think we're nuttin', are we nuttin'?"

I cried out with everyone else, feeling my heart pound in my chest. "NO!"

David said, excited. "If we stick together like the trolley workers, they can't break us up!"

Jack grabbed some newspapers and ripped then up, asking. "Pulitzer and Hearst think they got us, do they got us?!"

I threw a fist in the air and jumped up. "NO!"

I knew we were getting crazy, but I did believe what Jack was saying and I knew the other newsies did too.

David said. "We're a union now, the Newsboy's Union. We have to start acting like it!"

I nodded. "Yeah! We gotta show 'em who we are!"

Jack called out, walking around the statue. I knew he wouldn't be able to be still, he couldn't do that much when he was calm. "Even though we ain't have hats or badges, we are a union just by sayin' so! The World will know!"

Boots asked. "What's ta stop someone else from sellin' their papes!?"

Jack threw his arms in the air. "Then we'll talk to 'em!"

I went back over to Race and Boots. Race said. "Some of them don' hear so good!"

Jack yelled. "Then we'll soak 'em!"

I grinned. "Yeah! And by then we'll have more people in our side! We'll soak 'em good!"

Jack hollered. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

David yelled. "No! We can't just beat up kids in the street! It'll give us a bad name!"

I groaned at that, he was right. The Bulls would nothing more than to jump in. Jack grabbed a stick from the ground. "What's it gonna take to stop the wagons!?"

Jack yelled. "Are we ready!?"

We all yelled. "Yeah!"

Well, except David who yelled. "No!"

Jack crouched down next to us. "What's it gonna take to stop the Scabbers? Can we do it?"

We called out. "Yeah!"

"We'll do what we gotta do to break the will of mighty Bill and Joe! And the World will know!"

We all said. "And the World will know!"

We all said with Jack, calling out toward Pulitzer's big building. "And the Journal too! Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer, have we got news for you! The World will hear, what we've got to say, we've been hawkin' headlines, but we're makin' 'em today! And our rates will grow!"

Crutchy yelled out. "And we'll kick their rear!"

We all called out again. "And the World will know we've been here!"

Jack jumped down, grabbed my arm and started pulling me with him. "C'mon Slick! Time to strike!"

Jack yelled. "When the circulation bell starts ringing, will we hear it?!"

I was jumping on my feet, yelling with them. "NO!"

A newsie asked. "What if the Delancey's come out swinging, will we hear it?"

Jack let go of me and I yelled the loudest with everyone. "NO!"

I remembered what they did to me that night and I hated those jerks. I called with all the newsies. "When you have a 'undred voices singing, can you hear a lousy whistle blow! The World will know! This ain't no game!"

We were walking back to the gates, all of us were. "That we got a ton of fruit and perfect aim!"

They snapped the gates shut as we came close. "So, they gave their word, but it ain't worth beans! Their gonna see what stop the presses really means!"

We ran around until we were back by the statue. Jack disappeared somewhere. We all yelled out. "And our day will come! And the time is now! And the fear is gone!"

Boots higher voice came from somewhere on my right. "And their name is mud!"

I yelled out. "And the strike is on!"

Boots yelled out again. "And I can't stand blood!"

Jack called from the front of us. "Pulitzer may own the World, but he don' own us!"

We all said. "Pulitzer may own the world, but he won't own us!"

Jack yelled out, grabbing onto David's shoulders, up high. "Pulitzer may crack the whip, but he don't whip us!"

We repeated it after him. It was great, saying it all like this. We were going on strike!

We all started calling out at how were going to stop Pulitzer. I noticed Jack was by the message board. He was writing STRIKE.

I threw my arm around Race's neck and called with him and everyone else. "AND THE WORLD WILL FEEL THE FIRE AND FINALLY KNOW!"

I yelled out with everyone else, tightening my grip on Race's neck, moving away and friendly slapping a couple newsies on the back. I went over to Crutchy. "Strike, buddy! We're goin' on strike!"

The arm that wasn't using his crutch punched the air. "Yeah!"

They were throwing hats in the air and everything. They were chanting. "STRIKE!"

I joined them with just as much excitement. Jack came down the ladder, I walked over to him and he was surrounded by newsies.

Jack said as I stood close by. "We got to get the word to all the newsies in New Yawk! I need some of those, what do you call 'em?"

David answered him. "Ambassadors?"

Jack yelled out. "Right! Right! You guys, you need to be Ambastards and go tell the others to join our strike!"

I snickered, I knew that sounded wrong for some reason. Kid Blink called, grinning. "Jack, I'll take Harlem!"

Race was taking Midtown. Crutchy was taking the Bronx. Jack yelled out. "Bumbles, Specs and Skittery, you take Queens!"

"Pie Eater, Snotty! East side! Sniper, you go with 'em!"

Jack continued and I was getting ready to offer the next place. Jack called. "What about Brooklyn? Who takin' Brooklyn!?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head harshly. "Not it!"

It was silent, no one wanted to do that, I didn't either. Jack exclaimed. "C'mon! It's Spot Conlon's territory! Slick, what 'bout you?"

He always looked at me when the others didn't agree with something he did. As much as I hated to disappoint Jack… "Naw, sorry Jack."

Jack pulled me until I was at his side, facing everyone else. He snapped. "What's the matter, 'fraid of Brooklyn?!"

Boots snapped back. "We ain't 'fraid of Brooklyn! Spot Conlin makes us…nervous."

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. What Boots said. I ain't scared!"

I was scared of Spot, I just wouldn't say that out loud, he was the King of Brooklyn. He was insane at some points. A couple of years ago when I was around 12, he soaked me, worse than Delancey's. I deserved that one, but still…

Jack was telling Boots. "He don't make me nervous. So, me, Boots and Slick will go to Brooklyn."

I gaped at him in shock and he messed my hair. "Don' worry 'bout it, Slick. Dave will keep us company!"

The newsies in front us laughed. They were just happy they didn't have to deal with Spot.

I sighed, but decided to just deal with it. I don't think Spot would soak me a second time for the same thing.

We had to do this, we were going on strike! So, we needed to see Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn in his home turf.

Sounds like fun.

 **This seems like a good place to stop it; a good amount of stuff was done in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and favorites and sorry it's been over a month, almost two. I didn't think I waited this long.**

 **Ashlyn (Guest):** **Glad you like it, here's the new chapter. Hope you like this.**

 **Masketjuliet09** **: Yeah I agree with that. To me it just has more sense. A choice of wanting hair or having a more solid disguise.**

 **Vorelt21:** **Thanks! It's hard to find one on here without romance. I figured I'd just write one.**

 **AutumnBelle101:** **Cool, you reviewed on my birthday! Anyway, glad you liked my story. Here's the awaited new chapter. That's what I'm going for, I like sibling Jack/Slick too.**


End file.
